


Sunflower vol. 2

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Fine Line [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: The story of how reader got the pendant she wears in "Cherry"Takes place after "Sunflower vol.1" but before "Lights up"
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Fine Line [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602961
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Sunflower vol. 2

"Happy, wait!"

Harold Hogan turned to face Peter, and watched the boy take something out of his pocket and hold it in front of him. It was a thin chain, cheap, probably steel, with a single pendant hanging from it: A yellow crystal sunflower. 

Peter almost hadn't bought it. He had tried, he really did, he even had made a plan in seven steps. But try as he might, he couldn't forget you, couldn't get over you. He had walked into that store with the intention of buying a necklace for MJ, a black dahlia, when he saw it. It was beautiful, and perfect just like you, and he was glad to have gotten it. 

Because if this was it, if this was the end, he at least wanted you to know it, what you meant to him.

"Can you give this to y/n, in case something happens to me?"

Happy looked at Peter, the boy was obviously terrified, but trying so hard to remain strong, to put on a brave face.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Peter" He tried to reassure him, to imbue his voice with as much confidence as he could munster, "You got this"

Peter shook his head,

"With all the more reason, please give it to her… I… I've been carrying this thing with me all this trip and I could never find the courage… Please,  _ please _ Happy" He implored, "just take it"

Happy smiled, the kid was about to risk his life to take down a supervillain, no problem. But confessing to his crush that he liked her? Oh no, that was too scary. 

"Ok, kid. I'll give your girl the necklace"

And then…

"Wait! Which one is y/??"

It wasn't hard at all for Happy to find you, protecting Peter's friends, placing yourself between the drones and your classmates. Fighting, taking one after the other down, with your bare hands first, and then with the mace MJ had thrown your way, in front of the stunned eyes of everyone.

"When did you learn to do  _ that _ ??" Questioned Flash, in awe, once it was all over, cell phone camera never stopping to record. 

"Well, I mean- uhm… dad! Yes, my dad was military… he… he wanted me to know how to take care of myself…" You nodded to yourself. 

Happy scoffed, 

"What? From killer robots?"

You met his gaze, feeling your cheeks heating up,

"Uhhh…"

"You know what, forget it, I don't want to know" He decided. His stressed heart could only deal with one super powered teen at a time. "Peter wanted me to give you this, in case something… but everything is ok now, so there" He placed the necklace on your open palm, and your heart skipped a beat.

"It's beautiful…" you gasped.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Why don't you go and tell  _ him _ that?"

Because you weren't who he thought you were. Because you had lied to him for  _ months.  _ Because…

"It's ok, agent" The director's voice made you jump. Damn the man was sneaky. "You have my authorization"

You stared at Fury, slacked jawed,

"B-but sir" You hesitated, "to tell him what, exactly?"

He shrugged,

"Anything. Everything. I'll leave that to your discretion. You know him better, after all…" 

You smiled, gratefully, and broke into run. This was it, the moment you had dreamed about almost since meeting Peter. The moment of truth, literally. The moment you were finally going to tell him you felt the same way, that you were in love with him. Sure, he was probably going to be mad about the lying about yourself part, but you would explain. And he was going to understand, you were going to make him understand, how perfect you were for each other. That he wouldn't have to worry about you and your safety, that you could have his back. That you could be a  _ team _ …

You arrived at the entrance of the bridge and you finally saw him. His hair was a disaster, his face a mess of bruises and blood, but he had won and he was  _ alive _ and he had never looked more gorgeous to you as he did right then, limping towards Michelle and hugging her and… oh.

You stopped dead in your tracks. And so did your heart.

_ Oh _ .

You had felt pain before, were no stranger to it. You had been tortured, you had watched everyone you cared about turn to dust in front of your eyes. And even before that, training at the academy had  _ been _ brutal, taking you to the limits of what the human body and mind could stand. But heartbreak? That was a whole different beast. 

You wondered why people called it that, when in fact it didn't feel as if your heart was broken: It actually felt like it had been torn away from your ribcage, you could physically feel the empty space in your chest, as all the blood in your veins was replaced by cold water, robbing you from all your warmth. 

You didn't know how long you stood there at the bridge, staring and shivering. It must have been long enough for Fury to get worried and come looking for you though, because you felt his hand, heavy and awkward on your shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, agent" He said, and he really was. He had been expecting your presence in the team to be an incentive for Peter to join S.H.I.E.L.D. But beyond that, he had honestly come to care for you, could see why Coulson had you on such high regard. You were a good agent, but more than that, you were a good kid. 

"I'll call agent May to pick you up. You have completed your mission."

The name of your supervising officer took you out of your stupor. You remembered her words, the mantra she had trained you by:  _ 'Control. Use your emotion, acknowledge them, accept them, let them fuel you. But don't let them control your actions, you are the one in control' _

Your mission wasn't over. Not yet. 

"Don't, at least not yet. Quentin Beck couldn't have been working alone" You told Fury, proud of how steady your voice was, "This is still far from finishing…"

You threw one last glance at Peter and MJ, walking hand in hand. Maybe it wasn't how you wanted it to, maybe it wasn't with you, but Peter was happy. And you were going to protect that happiness. 

You were going to keep protecting Peter Parker, as you had always done.

_ To be continued... _

  
  



End file.
